


Sedated Girls & Boys

by ChexLeMeneux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author is drunk most of the time while writing, Author is shitty at tagging, F/M, M/M, Nah just super tired, Oh and Cas is a modern kid who's just sexually ignorant, So yeah, Some Hidden Pining, Some Open Pining, Stalking, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexLeMeneux/pseuds/ChexLeMeneux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Castiel Milton's mother Anna remarries, and moves them from their hometown to live with her new spouse, and this man has inappropriate feelings towards Castiel?<br/>Will things move past feelings, maybe to physical exploration, to rough touches, to filthy words being whispered in innocent ears, to "no" not being enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's Chex! So...I haven't worked on anything in a long while, until I started contemplating what my life would be like if the hunk Ryan Reynolds was my step-father, but no, that couldn't be, he's already married. But what if I manipulate the lives of fictional characters, and act out my twisted fantasies there? Yeah, that seems healthy! Oh, and the shitty title is because I was only listening to Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco and Hozier's Sedated. I suck. 
> 
> Oh, and the words in italics are basically a dramatization of the actual sexual events that take place. They are all written when I'm more energized and therefore are more eloquent.

 

 _As he stokes the fire in my loins, the world fades into obscurity.As he tempts my hands to do his will, my self-deprecation grows. As he acknowledges my sick cupidity, I receive only his approval._  
  
  
His is in a tailspin. Things are completely different now, his mother just had to find another man, a male role model for Castiel. She went through men like an infant went through diapers; quickly, always ending in a crappy disaster. Her relationships only last for a spell. But for some reason, this relationship went from 3 months to 6, and from 6 months to 9 months...and then an expensive wedding. His step-father's idea, trying to buy his mother. "Dean said he wants to spoil me, and I kinda like it." his mother had informed him. Ugh. Castiel had met this man more times than he could count, but mostly tried avoid him. Dean always acted like a replacement, like Castiel needed a new dad. Castiel couldn't remember his father too well, but what he did have was blurry dreams of soft smiles, of loving bright blue eyes, distorted voiced whispering calming words. And Castiel believes that's all he needs, but his mother insists that in order to be a man, he must be raised by one. Bullpucky. Dean was a jerk from the get go, always trying to have Castiel play baseball with him, or go to football games, riding tandem bikes and crap. And the most jerk-off thing of all, having them move from their lovely apartment in Long Island to his house in Lawrence, leaving every friend and family member behind. But when "he really wants to take care of us" is said enough times, you stop complaining. At least the jerk was considerate enough to wait until Castiel finished the 6th grade, but considering he'll be entering the 7th grade in an all new school, with new classmates and teachers...it wasn't very considerate at all. 

  
  
His mother's hand is painfully tight around his own, as the taxi pulls into the two-car driveway of his step-father's home. It's a two-story home with a balcony, and a wrap-around porch with a swing on it...but it's not the same; it's not enough. He's there waiting, his step-father, sitting on the porch steps with a beer in his hand, smiling brightly.  
"Come on Castiel, this'll be a great! I promise," she says, kissing his knuckles and pulling him with her out of the taxi. He runs up to them, hugging his mother tightly, and Castiel decides to unload their luggage and tip the driver instead.   
"Anna," he breathes out, kissing his mother, and Castiel gags. Ugh.  
"I've missed you Deanie Boy," she says, pecking him on the lips once more.  
"Cas, bring it in for the real thing." Dean says, and Castiel cringes. He always hated the way his nickname rolled off of Dean's tongue, but was too intimidated to say anything. Dean leans down to him, but Castiel steps back quickly.  
"I'm not into the PDA scene, sorry." he says, and Dean nods and steps back, but his usually bright green eyes seem dimmer.  
"Alright guys, let's get settled in!" Dean announces happily.   
  
  
Castiel's new room isn't all that bad, considering Dean decorated it himself. The wallpaper has bees and bright, baby blue skies, oh lord, his mother must have told Dean about his bee obsession. The room has a wooden desk and chair by a doorway that leads to a bathroom, and a twin-size bed with a baby-blue chase lounge at the foot of it. There are unopened navy-blue pillowcases and sheets, sky-blue blankets, and a white comforter sitting neatly in the center of the bed. Castiel drops his bags, rushing excitedly to makeup the bed. The flight had been ridiculously long, and so had the taxi ride from the airport.

 

As he's completing his task of making the bed by throwing the blanket with a smiling sun over the bed, he hears a knock on the door.  
"Uh don't come in, please." he asks, and hears a deep sigh come from the other side of the door.  
"Castiel, you can't hide in here forever. You're being rude," his mother says, and he also sighs before going to open the door. When he sees his mother's tired hazel eyes, he feels a rush of emotions and misses home...misses laughing and chasing each other around their small apartment. He's shorter than his mom, so when she sees his teary eyes and pulls him into a hug, he easily and quite comfortingly rests his face on her chest. Hearing her heartbeat.  
"I know sweetpea, it's very new here. This is uncharted territory for both us, baby. But I'm here," she soothes, rubbing small circles on Castiel's back. His small frame is wracked with quiet sobs, as he soaks in his mother's sweet comfort.    
"What do you say we get some ice cream, and watch a movie? Maybe Dean can join in, see if he has good taste in movies?" she asks, and Castiel nods shakily, shoulders bouncing with his rapid breathing.  
"C-can you make me some t-tea instead?" he asks, catching his breath finally.  
"With honey and lemon or Lipton and milk?" she asks, running her fingers through his raven-hair. He shrugs, holding her tighter.  
"I think m-maybe honey and lemon," he says, and his mom nods.  
"I'll call you when it's ready, then we can decide on a movie?" she asks, and Castiel nods once more.

 

When Castiel is alone again, he decides to further unpack his bags. His mother was raving about Dean carving the dressers out of a solid bough of oak, and how he put so much work into this house. What a show off. Castiel was able to fit all of his clothes into the dresser, noting the leaves carved into each drawer. Examining the rest of the room, he notes that the sliding closet doors had mirrors and weren't flimsy at all. It was thick and heavy, causing Castiel to use all of hit nonexistent strength to shove it open. The closet was very spacious, fitting all of his jackets, sweaters, and coats as well as his suitcase. Next, Castiel was off to examine his bathroom. And, to his utter shock, the bathroom floor had marble floors and a marble counter. Large mirrors, as well as a bathtub and stand-in shower. So, Dean must come from money then. There was a towel set as well, with a rag and face-towel, made from freaking Egyptian cotton. Looking on the countertop, he saw unopened toothpaste, listerine, and a toothbrush. He also had unopened alcohol and peroxide, and band-aids as well as cotton balls and q-tips.   
"I wasn't sure if you had any of that stuff, so bought it just in case." Dean said suddenly, startling Castiel and causing him to quickly spin around with wide eyes.  
"N-no, I don't have any. Not anymore," he said, looking at is feet instead of Dean's intense green eyes. But to his surprise and discomfort, Dean gently grabs his chin and tilts his head, forcing eye contact. Dean has a soft smile on his face...a kind smile.  
"I don't want you to be afraid of me, I want you to like me." Dean admits, looking away sheepishly.  
"Do you want to be accepted or something?" he asked, and watched with wide eyes as Dean's cheeks colored. Dean pulled his hand away, deciding to fold his arms across his chest.  
"I'd like for you to feel comfortable here, you and your mother." Dean said, smiling brightly.  
"It'll take time, considering I don't particularly want to be here." he said, regretting it immediately when Dean's smile faltered a bit.  
"Well, give it a chance. Get to know the people, get to know me. I don't want you to avoid me, bud." Dean said, proceeding to pat Castiel on the back. Castiel feels physically uncomfortable, but the weight on his heart is more important. He does feel bad for constantly ignoring or avoiding Dean, but he just didn't like him much. He was too nice and kind, Castiel was waiting for him to show his true face. But until then...      
"Maybe you can come watch a movie with us, I'll let you help find one." he offered, and Dean's face lit up like freaking Christmas, and he impulsively hugged Dean. But was startled out of the hug when he heard his mother suddenly.    
"Guys, the tea is ready!" Anna yells to them, probably from the bottom of the stairs. 

 

"Anna, babe, you really let him watch this stuff?" Dean asked incredulously, causing Castiel to glare from his seat on the couch.  
"Well, yeah. Considering it's just us, I raised him on these type of movies." Anna said, and Dean's eyes widened further.  
"But seriously, He's Just Not That Into You? That's ridiculous," Dean said, causing Anna to put her hands on her hips.  
"Are you saying the way I chose to raise him was ridiculous?" Anna accused, and Dean's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but no words came out.  
"Fine, put on the movie." Dean said, earning a smirk from Castiel and a scowl from his mother.  
"Dean, you've been outvoted." Anna said, and Dean just shrugged.  
"Whatever, didn't want to watch Shawkshank Redemption anyway." Dean grumbles, causing Anna and Castiel to laugh. 

 

Half way through their movie and Dean's whining about how chick-flicky this movie was, his mother had to leave, since she applied to be on-call at the hospital. Castiel wanted to act like a mature person, he truly did, but emotions and hormones won.                                                                                                 "But _mom_! Come on, we just got here, can't you want till Monday?" he whines, earning an exhausted sigh from his mother.  
"Castiel, honey, it's Memorial weekend. Which means I'll be raking in a lot more money than usual!" Anna says impatiently, buttoning her scrub jacket. It's the bumblebee print one, the one Castiel bought with his own earnings.  
"Mom, it's--it's not fair!" he shouts, which he soon realizes was a huge mistake.  
"Castiel Isaac Milton! I do not tolerate attitude, so I suggest you get it together!" Anna says, her voice carrying a weight that would usually make him zip it, but he feels so agitated.   
"But mom--"  
"Stop with the back-talk, Castiel." Dean says sternly, suddenly there beside his mother and looking just as upset as her too.  
"Yes sir," he says out of reflex, and scowls when he realizes it made Dean smile. Balling his fists by his sides, Castiel angrily walks to his room, slamming the door behind him. Meanwhile, Dean's hugging Anna to him, rubbing her back.  
"God Dean, I felt like we were such a team back there. I mean, clearly I'm the captain, but we're a team nonetheless." Anna says, smiling brightly.                                                                                                   "We do kinda rock, huh?" Dean says, smirking.    
"Do you think he'll cause any trouble for you tonight?" she asks, and Dean shakes his head.  
"I feel like this was enough to put him in check," Dean says boldly, confidently.  
"Well, good. And when I come back tomorrow, maybe you can put me in check." Anna says, winking, and walks away before Dean can really reply. Going to Castiel's room, she peaks in to see him with his headphones in and sketching.  
"Goodbye Honeybee," she whispers, and walks away. 

 

Long after his mother has gone to work, Castiel finally leaves musical and artful escape when a FaceTime call comes in.  
"Hello Gabriel," he says, waving at his friend.  
"Yo, Cassie, what's up? You never called me, asshat." Gabriel said playfully, fake crying towards the end, causing Castiel to laugh.  
"I'm sorry, I just got caught up. This Dean guy isn't avoidable, considering I'm living with in his house." he said, making Gabriel laugh at him.  
"Too bad for you, even though he seems nice as all hell. Brat." Gabriel said and Castiel gasped.  
"Misfit." he shot back, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
"Beefucker," Gabriel said, and Castiel laughed.  
"At least I'm not a dendraphiliac!" Castiel said, and Gabriel laughed even harder.  
"What the heck is that, Mr. Thesaurus?" Gabriel asked, still laughing a bit.  
"It's a person who sleeps with trees," Castiel said, and they both broke out into a fit of laughter.  
"Like I said, you're a thesaurus dude." Gabriel says, and Castiel smiles.  
"Yeah, hey Gabe, it's a bit late. Can I call you tomorrow?" Castiel asked, earning an eye roll from his friend.  
"Fine, but you better actually call twerp." Gabriel says, shaking his finger at him.  
"Yeah, yeah. Love ya!" he says, and earns another raised eyebrow.  
"You too, budro." Gabriel says, and cancels the call.

 

Castiel decides it's time to explore the house, so he puts in his headphones, cranks up some Paramore, and leaves his room. The house is mostly dark, save for the light coming from down the hall. When Castiel follows the light and arrives by the master bedroom, the door is slightly ajar and Castiel decides to go inside and sees the bathroom door is cracked as well, with steam flowing through the doors opening. Curiosity wins him over, biting his lip, moves for the bathroom door. And when Castiel pushes the door open further, he gasps at the sight before him. He sees Dean in the shower...resting one forearm on the wall, and with his free hand he's stroking his large and erect member. Pumping his hand hard, slamming his fist on the wall when the pleasure is too much. As if he can sense Castiel there, he turns around, and smiles before his jaw slackens and his eyes widen. And Castiel, embarrassed, runs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy neighbors, this is a day late, but who gives a fuck? I'm a drunk writer. Anyway, I'm moving from bumfuck Hawaii to Idaho in five days, yay! Don't think I'm being a brat, but Hilo is the ghetto of Hawaii, and I know ghetto dudes. I slapped this chapter together after many hours of no sleep, and I edit everything myself. So...your funeral. 
> 
> Anyway, the words in italics are a poetry story I'm writing that dramatizes all the events taking place with Dean and Castiel, taking a look from Castiel's perspective. I'm not gonna say what the poetry is, because I want you guys to use your lovely brains and translate it to something you may be able to relate to. Love ya!

_As his animosity assaults my body, I shriek. Equally from pain and the unfamiliar aggression._   
_As my skin turns to fire, my blood to acid, I am seized with fright.  
As he manipulates my body, gaining my suffering, he's already gained my forgiveness._

  
Snapping out of his fantasy, he's soon very aware of the piercing blue eyes on him.  
"Castiel! Wait, doe, just wait man!" Dean yells, tripping over his boots as he wraps a towel around his waist. He grabs a robe, deciding that revealing anymore skin was probably not the best idea.

  
Slamming his door behind himself, he then slides down it until he's sitting on the floor. He...hadn't expected that, well he expected something, but not full-frontal, buck-naked nudity! He felt his breaths quickening, he actually couldn't really catch his breath...like he'd run a marathon and couldn't-couldn't--at this point Castiel is panting, unable to catch his breath, his chest and throat burning, the world around him turning blurry...

  
"Cas, buddy, relax!" Dean's voice cuts through his fog, and Castiel suddenly finds himself on his bed...in Dean's arms. He scampers back, hitting his headboard and successfully putting some comfortable distance between him and his stepfather. He had seen him naked and touching himself; Castiel didn't want to be in the same room as Dean. But at least Dean did have an apologetic look on his face...which kind of meant nothing considering if wasn't verbalized.  
"So...you seemed to be having a bit of breakdown..." Dean started, and Castiel scoffed.  
"I have intense anxiety issues, you just triggered a panic attack." he says, but feels rude immediately because of his harsh tone. But Dean only nods, cheeks flushing a shade of red.  
"I apologize Cas, I should've been a lot more responsible." Dean says, and Castiel can hear the sincerity in his voice...coupled with the shame in his eyes...Castiel would be evil to hold a grudge.  
"I um I accept your apology, and I hope that you'll be more careful next time you...you know." Castiel says, and Dean's eyes light up like Christmas even if he's still blushing hard. Dean ruffles his hair and that causes Castiel to laugh. And so to get him back, Castiel gives him a noogie. They both break out into a fit of laughter.

  
Once they've calmed down, Castiel takes notice to Dean's nudity only being covered by that robe, which allowed Castiel to see his chest, and then the towel around his narrow waist. His eyes lingered where Dean's manhood would be, until Dean loudly cleared his throat, causing Castiel's sapphire eyes to snap up to Dean's emerald ones.  
"C-can I ask a stupid question?" he starts, and Dean nods.  
"What were you doing in th-the shower, when you were touching yourself?" he asks, eyes on his folded hands.  
"Dude, your 13. If you don't know about spanking the monkey yet, I'm not gonna be the one to break the ice." Dean says, chuckling nervously while Castiel flushes from embarrassment.  
"No, I don't know yet. But what you were doing...it seems enticing." he says, looking to Dean helplessly with his too-big blue eyes. Signing, Dean thinks of the best way to go about this.  
"Okay, Cas. But if you spill the beans on this, to your mother, I'm gonna kick your butt. Got it?" Dean questions, and Castiel nods excitedly. Something secret must be at least a little exciting, especially between two men. Cool.  
"I promise, I won't tell her anything. Scouts honor," he says, raising a few fingers to the sky, causing Dean to laugh.  
"Alright, um, when your playing a solo on the devil's clarinet you just...you know, rub yourself up and down until you feel--well, you'll know when it happens." Dean says, and Castiel looks at him, confused.  
"I don't get what you mean, I'm sorry." he says dejectedly, looking at his hands completely embarrassed.  
"It's okay, don't fret. Just--ugh, look Cas, it'd be a lot easier to physically show you than tell you." Dean says lowly, and Castiel's eyes snap up to Dean's curiously.  
"I still don't understand what..." he starts, but trails off when the gears click into place. Dean wants to either touch Castiel, or use his own body as an example. His cheeks burn hotly, and he now feels very nervous being so close to Dean. The thought of Dean touching him...it didn't seem like he was going to hurt Castiel, but the idea just screamed dirtybadwrong.  
"D-do you plan on rubbing mine too, Dean?" he asks, and sees Dean's cheeks flush.  
"I uh, I don't know Cas. Maybe I can just guide you," Dean says, and for an unknown reason, Castiel's breathing increases with the thought of Dean showing him...possibly touching him.  
"O-okay, whenever you want to." Castiel says, and Dean looks at him with a smirk in place. Dean nods once before getting to work.

  
"Stand up, yeah, stand right here." Dean instructs, having Castiel stand in between his knees. He reaches forward, unbuckling Castiel's jeans, slowly sliding them down his slender and narrow hips. The kid has very sharp hipbones, very prominent. He hears Castiel's breath hitch when he pulls down his boxers, noting that Castiel's very hard. He's pale and hairless down here, his cute little and leaking prick looking like its rivaling for the look of innocence. Dean rubs Castiel's hipbone, loving how the boys breathing stutters. He never thought he'd be like this, admiring such a small and sweet body, but the proof is very obviously in the pudding. Dean takes Castiel's smaller hand in his own, guiding the inexperienced youth to circle that warm hand around his cock. When Castiel makes contact with his own erect member, he gasps and shudders in such a lovely little way.  
"Mm, stroke it up and down Cas." he instructs, finding pleasure while Castiel seeks out his own.  
"Dean," Castiel gasps out his name, thrusting forward into his own hand.  
"Faster, pump your hand faster baby boy." he mumbles, lost in how the head of Castiel's small cock peaks out the top of his hand with every flick of his wrist.

Castiel is just a mess, panting with his mouth wide open, eyes squeezed shut from the blinding pleasure. He gets it, why Dean touches himself. All these new and shocking feelings, the butterflies fluttering about in his belly. He only lasts for a few more strokes, coming with a high-pitch whine, slumping forward to rest his head on Dean's solid shoulder.

  
The panting boy looked spent, and in a total state of bliss. While Dean on the other hand, he was hard all over again. He could just...ask Cas to do him a favor, but the idea just screams wrong. So instead, Dean straightens Castiel up, looking into his deep blue eyes as he massages his little shoulders, seeing how lost he looks. Looking at Castiel's spent prick and messy hand, he sees he should either have Castiel wash his hands or take a shower or have him take a shower with him. Smirking, Dean makes his move.  
"Hey Cas, you got a bit dirty buddy. Let's go get you washed up, huh?" he asks, and Castiel takes notice to his soiled hand and his cheeks flush a pretty shade of red.

  
As Castiel removes his pants and makes a move to remove his t-shirt, he realizes he's basically stripping in front of Dean. The older man must see him hesitating, because he rubs Castiel's shoulder with a large hand.  
"It's alright kiddo, you can take it off. You can trust me," Dean says, giving Castiel a time-stopping smile. Seeing Dean flash such a seductive smile, Castiel can picture himself seeing that on the street and crashing into another car. With a chuckle, he pulls off his shirt and discards it on the floor and its soon forgotten along with his pants. He gives Dean what he hopes is his best shy but sexy smile, batting his eyelashes.

  
Seeing Castiel flashing that little smile...damn, and those precious sapphire jewels he calls eyes...Dean can't help himself when he gives Cas a sharp smack on the bottom, shooing him away to the bathroom.

  
The pain to his rear seems to snap him out of his orgasmic haze, realizing his practically naked stepfather smacked him on his bare ass. Oh lord. Quickly walking to his own bathroom, he attempts to shut the door but is stopped by Dean, pushing it back open.  
"D-Dean? I'd like to shut--"  
"I just wanna make sure you get cleaned thoroughly, Cas." Dean says, his tone nowhere near asking.  
"Sure, it's fine. I guess," he says in response, turning around shyly to reach into the shower and set the dials to the correct temperature.

  
The look on the young boys soft face is priceless, seeing Dean force the shower door open, watching him step his way inside while being completely nude. He enjoys seeing Castiel scrub miles of his own smooth and pale baby-soft skin. Castiel's cheeks are red the entire time, the embarrassment from Dean's deep groans of pleasure evident on his face.

  
When Castiel has cleaned himself everywhere, oh and he means _everywhere_ , Castiel is very quiet, becoming as introvert as he was the day they had first met each other.

  
Dean refuses to touch the boy, look but don't touch, that's a well-known rule...even though its one that is impossible to abide, Dean will do it for the sake of his recent marriage, and for Castiel's sake. For a boy that refers to himself as "ultramodern", he's completely ignorant on how to give himself pleasure. But maybe Dean can teach him, guide him verbally through the steps of world-shattering climaxes.

  
Yeah, Dean would like that, he decides. Requesting that Castiel dress in only boxer briefs and a t-shirt, he decides that if he's going to watch and guide, he'll do it and gain as much pleasure as someone on the sidelines possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...not sure if that was shit or not, I just write em and skim it for grammatical errors lazily. If you see things that need changing, tell me. If you liked him, tell me or leave kudos. 
> 
> P.S. Kudos and comments make us writers cook up stuff faster, it's a fact. 
> 
> Sincerely, your neighborhood psycho. 
> 
> P.S.S. Idk why I'm saying this, but my eyes burn like fuck. Lol. Okay, bye for real this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, it's ya boy Chex! So, like I said before, I moved from Hawaii back to Idaho, but I'll be here for a week...so expect for delays like this, being on the road isn't for the faint of heart. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was...interesting to write. I'm an unashamed pervert, so I'll pass the guilt into you guys, my readers! 
> 
> Mostly from Dean's perspective, which is always fun to write. 
> 
> Not good at writing innocence, since I never was. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Why do I ache so terribly after you act out abhorrent behavior on my once chaste body?_  
 _Why must you invade my mind, malevolently bestowing your filthy lascivious acts upon my once delicate body?  
Why do you make these affiances only to break my soul, break me down and rob me...of my body_?

  
"Alright, now, mm, a little harder. Uhn, that's good!"  
"Yeah? Want me to use oil, or do you like it dry baby?"  
"Shit, Dean, I don't want any oil on the sheets. You just bought these, right?" Anna asked, rolling on her side to look back at Dean, who is straddling her naked thighs.  
"Yeah, the sheets are new. But I don't really care, I want you comfortable." he answers, turning her back and pressing his each of his thumbs into her shoulder blades, eliciting yet another moan.  
"Damn, I didn't know my body was so tense, ugh ow Dean!" Anna exclaims, giggling a bit after. As Dean works another knot out of her back, he kisses her shoulder, then massages out a knot near her spine.  
"I'm sorry, but I only have a few more knots to get out." he says, kissing her neck, then her jawline, and her soon he contorts himself so he can kiss her sweet lips.  
"Fine," Anna says, laying flat with her arms by her sides. Smiling his triumph, he gets back to work. Rubbing with his palms and fingers, he works yet another knot out, causing Anna to tense up then go limp. As he works his way down, kneading her round ass, he gives her a light slap to her pert cheek, causing her to giggle once more. Continuing his decent, he rubs her thighs, massaging them until they are limp like the rest of her delicious and pale body. The expanse of her lithe body is lovely and smooth and much like porcelain, much like...Castiel. That boy has one of the most colorless bodies Dean has ever laid his eyes on, next to Castiel's mother. Anna and Castiel are very different, in comparison to others Dean has invested his time and heart in. Anna is a redhead with ghostly skin, and Castiel is raven-haired with the same spectral complexion. And Dean likes that about them, since every person he's brought into his bed has been an unintelligent blonde with a cheap spray tan, or some brunette with fair skin and fake blue contacts in.

  
Oh, don't even get him started on their eyes! Anna has these gorgeous hazel eyes, they stare into your soul and far beyond. And with Castiel, looking into those ageless sapphire orbs...Dean loses himself, his grasp on the world around--  
"Dean, isn't it a little early for sex?" Anna squeaks from under him, and he realizes he's grinding his hardness against her sweet wetness.  
"Eh, what the hell. It's Sunday," he declares, and turns her on her bag. He kisses her plump pink lips, rubbing her lips with his tongue, he prods against her lips, asking for access. Anna grants it, while also gaining access to Dean's own mouth. Hers is hot and minty, like toothpaste. Cradling Dean's face in her smaller hands, he mimics the movement. Moving his free hand down, he tries to find her opening.  
"Dean!" Anna gasps, and Dean smirks against her lips. Pumping his two fingers in and out of her hot tightness, he sucks and licks at her neck.  
"Deaaaan!" Anna moans breathlessly into his shoulder, clenching her tight pussy against his fingers. Thrusting his fingers deeply, he finds her special little spot, driving into hard. Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, Anna thrashes on the bed. Dean suddenly gets the idea to try something crazy, and drives her further insane when he wiggles his pinky into surprisingly tight asshole. Gasping, Anna stills completely, clenching both holes tightly around his wet fingers, she finds her release, her pretty hazel eyes nearly rolling in the back of her head. Dean smiles his triumph, sucking and biting hickeys into her smooth and pale little neck, smelling her sweet scent of lavender and honey. Tasting that sweetness, finding his cock leaking with just the smell of her.

  
Long after Anna has fallen asleep, not even making it to the actual fucking aspect of their activities, Dean finds himself in the kitchen, whipping up some double cheeseburgers with steak fries, moaning from the smell of the meat...frying, sizzling in his cast-iron pan, loving how the oil pops up out of the pan, then lands back inside. Dean always did have a food fetish, especially with meat, just loving the tasty thickness...the layers of ripe and fresh meat, sliding down his throat, getting him harder than he thought possible--  
"Hello Dean," Castiel greets, causing him to just from surprise. Turning around, he smiles at the sleepy-eyed boy sitting at the kitchen island.  
"Hiya Cas, you kinda startled me." Dean says, laughing a bit nervously.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Castiel says, smiling reassuringly.  
"It's cool, we're good. So, how do you feel about burgers for lunch?" he asks, eventually going back to the stove and flipping the burgers.  
"That sounds great," Castiel says, his sapphire eyes alight with joy, causing Dean to smile. After a beat, Dean turns to look at Castiel again.  
"Hey, um, not to be a jerk Cas, but I thought I should tell you something. I believe you need to be less hard on your mother, considering she's experiencing this new and foreign situation too, and the hissy-fit you threw yesterday was a bit...stressful. So, let's go easy on her, 'kay?" Dean asks, his emerald eyes looking hopeful and happy, so Castiel nods, feeling a pang of guilt for how he had treated his mother.  
"Okay Dean, I'll be more respectful." he says, feeling sad for all of two seconds until Dean gives him that...that confusing smile that makes Castiel's stomach feel...strange.  
"Alright, good!" Dean says, still smiling, pulling Castiel into the good mood as well and causing him to share the same happy-go-lucky grin. -

  
"Okay Cas, the burgers are ready!" Dean announces happily after awhile, and Castiel hears his stomach growl with excitement.  
"Great! Should I go get--"  
"Afternoon, boys." Anna greets them, her every step towards the kitchen island looking very...relaxed. Hmm.  
"Hey mom, how did you sleep?" he asks, and his mother grins at Dean before she answers.  
"Like the dead, baby, it was great. I'd still be sleeping now, but I got called into work guys." she announces, her voice sounding wary as she looks to Castiel. Remembering Dean's earlier words, he gets to work. He gets up to comfort her. Hugging her around the waist, he smiles up at her.  
"It's fine mom, your on call. We get it, but can at least have lunch with us?" he asks, smiling to Dean quickly who winks in return.  
"Of course, sweetie! Thank you for understanding," Anna says, pressing a kiss to her son's forehead.

  
After his mother has left, he finds himself feeling...satisfied. He's joyful about his mature behavior, so he draws a little doodle in his sketchbook of his mother smiling, with smaller grinning Suns surrounding her. As he's applying the finishing touches, he hears a knock on his door. Without looking up from his art, he answers.  
"Come in!" he says, and Dean enters silently, sitting at the foot of the bed.  
"What's up Dean?" he asks, applying one more laugh line to his mother's eyes before putting his sketch pad away in his bedside table. When he looks at Dean, he sees that his stepfather looks a bit tense, his features hard and...a bit uninviting.  
"Castiel, I still believe there should be repercussions for your disrespect." Dean says, his voice sounding gruff.  
"Wh-what kind of repercussions?" he whimpers out, instinctively curling his knees to his chest. But what Dean says next shocks him; insults him.  
"I'm putting you over my knee," Dean states, his voice still sounding abrasive.  
"B-but Dean, I'm 13. That's like putting an adult in timeout...but worse," he says, and sees Dean's frown deepen.  
"I'm starting with a set of 10 spanks, back talking me tacks on an extra 5." Dean says, and pulls Castiel to his feet.  
"Dean, your _not_ spanking me!" he says, and Castiel does a full body flinch when Dean tightens his grip on Castiel's fragile wrist.  
"Pull down your pants and underwear, or I'll do it for you." Dean says, his steely gaze making Castiel flinch once more before complying. After pulling down his briefs, he covers his privates with his hands.  
"Over my knee," Dean instructs, and Castiel feels his eyes fill with hot tears as he positions himself partly on Dean's lap and partly on the bed.  
"I want you to count, understand?" Dean asks.  
"Yes," Castiel says, and gasps when Dean lightly smacks his rear.  
"Yes what?" Dean snaps, and Castiel flinches again.  
"Yes s-sir," he sniffles, and holds in a deep breath and cries out more from shock than pain when Dean's palm sharply slaps his bottom.  
"One," Castiel whispers, and hears Dean grunt in response. Dean smacks his bottom once more, harder this time, causing Castiel to squirm, earning two quick and hard slaps that echo in his room.  
"Sit still and count!" Dean growls out, and that's when the tears finally fall.  
"T-two," he sobs, sniffling and wiping his eyes quickly.

  
Thirteen painful smacks later, and Castiel is a sobbing mess on Dean's lap, biting his pink little bottom lip deeply, his ass a sweet cherry red. He loves the contrast, the usually pale skin now red and lovely. "Alright Castiel, calm down. It's over, I've got you kiddo," he soothes, pulling the boy into a hug.  
"I-I'm too old for this!" Castiel sobs out, gripping the back of Dean's shirt tightly in his smaller hands.  
"If you act like a toddler, you get treated like one." he responds, fighting down laughter when Castiel pulls out of the hug to narrow his eyes to little slits.  
"You have one more punishment Castiel," he announces, and feels a bit guilty when those big blue eyes go full on kicked puppy.  
"What is it?" Castiel asks warily, and Dean rubs Castiel's lower lip with his large thumb, tracing back and forth.  
"Hold on," he says, getting up to leave.

  
What Dean comes back with will forever shock him, for life and long after death. Dean returns with a bag that reads "Forever 21" and has...girl's underwear and clothing. Castiel looks through the bag at the pale pink lace bra and thong, feeling his cheeks burn hotly because the thing appears to be his size.  
"I have to wear this?" he asks incredulously, looking up to Dean with wide eyes.  
"That and nothing else," Dean answers.  
"I don't want to," he says, tossing the bag on his bed and folding his arms. But one incredibly impatient look from Dean springs him into action.

  
Dean's cock is achingly hard when Cas steps out of his bathroom in the lingerie, his littles boy's cheeks a sweet shade of pink from embarrassment. He motions with his finger for Castiel to turn around, loving how the pink thong looks in between those still cherry red little ass cheeks. Plus the white thigh highs, Dean can barely contain himself, touching all the smooth skin he can get his large and hungry hands on. He imagines kissing Castiel's flat chest, but makes himself leave when his hand linger far too long.

  
"Goodnight Castiel, let this shame be a lesson to you." Dean says sternly before shutting the door behind himself. Castiel wants to cry, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with how nice he feels in these clothes, how...comfortable he feels. His reaction to trying on girl's clothes, which was initially a punishment, is so strange that he wants to hide, keep his feelings a secret. Because Castiel will never admit to anyone else is that...he feels pretty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, lemme know if I had too many horrendous errors and I'll fix it. 
> 
> Tell what direction you want this story to lean and I'll try, since I'm undecided currently. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my oxygen ppl, and I'm suffocating!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, it's Roger. Roge the Dodge Charger! Lol, anyway, I'm in a weird fucking mood. I slapped his chapter together, started writing when I was sad, then got happy, then got sad, then got confused so I continued down the happy path. You'll see that, see that things in this chapter start sad, then idk, get better? Whatever.

_Your every touch lights my soul ablaze, tainting every facet of skin you collide with._  
_Your every breath on my aching skin seems to scorch it further._  
_Your taunts and inappropriate whispers...they strip me entirely of my obliviousness._  
 _My innocence._

  
The sun shines brightly through the window blinds, rays of light coming through to illuminate the darkness. The sun hangs high in the blue sky today, this afternoon, this day that to most feels promising, feels like it'll be better than yesterday and puts a person on the road to make tomorrow even greater! But, Castiel doesn't seem to feel that greatness, he doesn't feel that hope. Not when he's over Dean's knee again for the second time this week, tears streaming down his face, his rear on fire! Dean had said Castiel is to wear the girl's clothing all through his first day of school, even in gym class. But that's incredibly embarrassing, so he had taken off the underwear in the bathroom after his first class.

  
Now, sitting here squirming--earning harder swats for it--he feels like wearing the underwear would've been a much better idea. But, as his mother says, you live and you learn. Unfortunately his mother isn't here to stop this beating, after the hospital got a taste of her, they almost barely let her go home.

  
"Are you gonna disobey me again, Cas?" Dean grunts, and Castiel emphatically shakes his head.  
"Good boy," Dean says, and the stinging onslaught stops. Breathing in deeply, he moves to get off of Dean's lap. But Dean grabs him by his wrist, green eyes dark like a forest at midnight. Shaking his head, Castiel moves to get off Dean's lap again, but winces when Dean's grip increases painfully.  
"I want you on your knees," Dean says, and Castiel tilts his head to side, quietly questioning his stepfather.  
"Just do it, blue eyes." Dean snaps, causing him to flinch and ungracefully drop to his knees. Shuvering, Castiel wraps his arms around his naked body. Dean had wanted him completely nude, then turned up the AC like a freaking jerk.  
"D-Dean, I'm cold." he whimpers, shivering once more. Dean runs his large hand through Castiel's hair, his warm hand.  
"If you want your clothes, your gonna have to earn 'em." Dean says, and Castiel narrows his eyes in confusion, but jumps back when Dean runs his free hand over his...his crotch.  
"And if you do a good job, you won't have to wear to lingerie anymore." Dean offers, and Castiel nibbles on his lower lip, contemplating his options.

  
God, seeing his sweet stepson biting that perfect lip...he swears, he's gonna lose it. He doesn't want to force Castiell, but seeing this naked boy on his knees, at Dean's feet, perfect porcelain skin, absolutely innocent eyes, so unsuspecting....Dean doesn't know if he's horrible enough to force the innocent youth, but he's willing to bet he'll manipulate him into wanting to do it.  
"It's alright Cas, I just want you to learn your lesson. You have to learn to listen, to be obedient." he says, testing the waters. He likes the results, seeing Castiel's eyes make that oh so familiar puppy dog look.  
"A-are you disappointed?" Castiel asks, his lower lip trembling, his shoulders drooping, his head lowering. Good lord! This boy, his every movement fucking _breathes_  submissive. Grabbing Castiel from under the chin, forcing him to make eye cotact, Dean gives him a small smile.  
"I just want to make sure I'm raising you right, baby boy." he replies, and he can see Castiel breaking. So, Dean adds the cherry of heartache on top.  
"I want to be a good father to you, Cas." he says, lowering his head, not blinking so his eyes begin to tear up _just_ enough. And...  
"Dean! Don't--don't, I'm sorry." Castiel says, stumbling over his words. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. So, as a reward, Dean doesn't rush into anything just yet. And he can tell Castiel wasn't expecting that, from how the boy jumps when Dean's lips touch his own.

  
He feels...weird, like these soft lips pressed to his chapped ones are...wrong. The stubble scratching his own hairless face feel wrong, his first kiss just breathes... _bad_. But, it's also...he can't describe it, but if he had to use words, he'd say light. This press of soft lips feels light, it feels nice, and it feels...whoa. It felt like Dean just licked his bottom lip, a quick swipe of the tongue. That warm, wet little lick...Castiel licks Dean's lip, just to give it a try. Licking Dean's lips, it feels nice but...kinda wrong. Dean parts his lips a little, so Castiel, driven by curiosity, slowly sticks his tongue in Dean's mouth, feeling Dean's hot tongue brush against his own. He doesn't know what this feeling is, but he likes it. He likes the butterflies fluttering around in his belly, the heat pooling in his privates...he likes it a lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, if reading this crap doesn't tell you I'm on an emotional roller coaster, then I don't know what will.  
> Hope you liked it, is so, lemme know. Rhyming accidentally. Ha!  
> My airy mood won't last, so enjoy it while it's here.  
> Comments and kudos keep me writing, so...your move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I slapped this together, I remembered it was the 19th and just started writing. I hope it's not too obvious that this was rushed as all hell...

_Each inch of tainted skin burns from your mark, inside and out._  
 _Each minute feeling of power turns out to be a mirage, inside and out._  
 _Each flick of your wrist, twist of your tongue, crook of your finger, seals this deal forever; inside and out._  
  
  
The feel of his tongue in Dean's mouth is nice, but has tinges of wrong throughout the exploration. Low in his belly he feels warm, and his stomach is tight. His breathing isn't right, like he can't catch his breath but he's not too concerned because _goodness_ , do Dean’s lips feel so...wondrous. Castiel knows this is wrong, at least it seems that way. Just a feeling, he guesses. But when Dean's large hands grab his butt, squeezing, he breaks the kiss immediately.  
"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asks him breathily, his voice...kinda gruff.  
"Um, isn't-isn't this a little...wrong?" he asks, ducking his head so he can't look Dean in the eye.  
"No Cas, considering how much I love you. I want to show you buddy, but this is a special love." Dean adds quickly, and Castiel nods.  
"Like a secret?" he asks, trying to confirm his earlier thoughts. And Dean nods slowly.  
"Are you alright with that?" Dean asks him. And, nibbling on his lower lip for a while, he finally answers.  
"I-I guess it's okay," he says, giving Dean a small smile, which his stepfather returns immediately. Dean's smile is so bright, and sweet it's almost nauseating.  
  
  
Licking the shell of Castiel's ear, Dean gropes the boy’s small but round ass. He can't help himself, holding Castiel still he grinds his clothed cock against Castiel's naked one. Castiel makes a choked sound, tucking his head into Dean's neck. With a few more rough grinds, Castiel is as hard as Dean is, moaning wantonly, gripping Dean's shoulders hard. He can't quite remember when his infatuation with his stepson began, but at this moment, with him hastily reaching into his jeans pocket, he doesn't care. He can't care, he's lost the ability, his every thought is of Castiel, and his lithe little body. He _loves_ this body, so small, so sweet, untouched, and _innocent_. 

 

Without warning, Dean brushes his large finger against Castiel’s pucker, causing the boy to do a full-body flinch. Opening the lube packet, he coats his finger, then presses against Castiel’s hole once more, adding more pressure, more force until Castiel starts squirming.

"D-Dean, what're you--ughn!" Castiel starts, but his sentence ends with choked moan and a sweet gasp when his finger is finally _in_. Being the good man he is, he stays still; letting Castiel get used to the intrusion. Castiel is tighter than Dean suspected, his hole fluttering around Dean's finger. Moving slowly, he removes his finger, noting how Castiel sighs deeply, but he puts his finger right back in. 

"Don't tense up, it'll only hurt more." he grunts out, and when Castiel tries to squirm away, Dean uses his free hand to grab the boy's smooth thigh tightly; stilling him forcefully. Pushing in deeper, he finger-fucks Castiel's tight hole, loving the moans and small grunts he elicits. Castiel is rocking back and forth from the force of Dean pumping his finger in and out. And when Castiel bucks against him, squeaking, Dean knows he found his hidden goal. 

"Deaaan!" he moans, feeling this flash of pleasure from head to toe every time Dean brushes against...whatever that is inside him. When Dean hits it again, he all but yells from this-this feeling of wonder. He can't exactly describe it, but at first Dean's finger made him ache, but now...he can barely form words. And then suddenly its just _there_ , and Castiel is coming. Hard, all over Dean's jeans and flannel top, since he's still fully clothed. 

 

He's yawning when he comes down from his moment of high, and he falls against Dean, finding comfort as he burrows into his stepfather's side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guy's liked this crapfest, they yay! If not, awe, but I totally understand. Sowwy. ):


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This chapter was rushed as fuck because this week just flew by! I made it as best I could, forgive me, for I know I have slapped this together.
> 
> Enjoy!

_He is my Adonis, my Demeter; as intoxicating and gorgeous as the_

_wine he pours._

_He is my creator, my Zeus; sculpting me to perfection, to be for him._

_He is my tormentor, the thief in the night, stealing everything back_

_that he’s given me._

 

For two weeks now, Castiel has been staring at him, like a lovesick puppy. He’d say it’s cute, if it weren’t bordering on nauseating. He guesses that his stepson assumed that was “going all the way”, and won’t get over it. They didn’t _go_ all the way, just a finger. What Dean had assumed was a harmless little step forward; Castiel has taken as a leap into their future. The kid basically swoons when Dean enters the room, always hugging him, asking to spend “father-son time” together, and constantly demanding that Dean show him more affection. Equal affection, equal to the affection Dean shows Anna. That will _never_ happen. Sure, he loves Castiel, but that’s a fatherly love, and what Dean has with Anna is a romantic love. What he and Castiel do isn’t…romantic, it’s just lust driven actions, touches…kisses. Dean would hate to hurt Castiel, but he refuses to lead him on; that would hurt even more so.

 

So, when Dean knocks on Castiel’s bedroom door, he mentally prepares himself for the tears that are inevitable. He feels a painful tightening in his chest when he hears an excited “Come in.” He sees the beautiful and happy boy lying on his bed, sketching in his journal.

 

“Hey Cas, how are you buddy?” he asks, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Castiel probably doesn’t think that Dean notices how his breathing increases, but it he does.

“I’m okay, and remember, I asked you to start calling me _baby_.” Castiel says, crawling over to Dean, straddling him, rubbing their noses together. Ugh, what a child.

“I-I remember Cassy, that’s actually what I came in here to talk—“

“Oh, yay! Did you find a sexy nickname for me?” Castiel asks, winking. Good lord, it’s going to kill him to do this, to say this, but…

“Castiel, people who are in a relationship give each other pet-names…” he says, pausing and waiting for the tumblers in Castiel’s head to click in place. And he sees it the moment it does, those pure blue orbs look so…hurt, so broken.

“Oh, but don’t we technically have a relationship?” the boy asks, slowly removing himself from Dean’s lap, putting some space between them.

“We do, as father and son. But…my only romantic relationship is with your mother,” he states, feeling like his heart is being ripped from his chest when he sees the tears in Castiel’s eyes.

“D-does that mean I have to stop…touching you?” Castiel asks, eyes searching, hopeful.

“Maybe Cas, I don’t know.” he answers, feeling confused. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, that’s pretty clear, but it doesn’t mean wants to stop.

“But, one day I wanted to have you…all of you.” Castiel says, his voice sounding small, lost. “Can you at least give me that, just once?” he asks, looking to Dean with wide eyes, cheeks flushed. Before he can stop himself, he’s nodding.

“Y-yeah Cas, I think I can do that.” Dean says, grabbing Castiel’s face in both hands, rubbing noses before pressing their lips together…softly, but then Dean has a change of  heart, and deepens the kiss, like this is truly it, so he kisses Castiel with all he’s got…like his life depends on it. Panting, he breaks the kiss.

“I wanna do this right, so come downstairs when I call you.” Dean says, and Castiel just nods, eyes still closed, licking his pink little lips.

 

A few hours later, he hears his name being called, so he gives himself a once-over in the mirror. He’s wearing a white button up, black slacks, and black knee socks. Mussing his hair, he puts on a little bit more cherry chapstick, and finally goes downstairs.

 

What he sees when he arrives at the bottom of the stairs surprises him, to say the least. There’s a path of roses and vanilla scented candles, leading all the way to the dining room. When he gets there, he sees the table as a fresh tablecloth, with roses in the center of the table, and a table set for two, and the lights are dim. Beyoncé’s Haunted is playing lowly, and Dean is sitting at the head of the table, waiting.

“Hello Dean,” he greets, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table. His eyes bulge when he sees his plate of food, which consists of sirloin steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and homemade mixed vegetables. And in his glass is…what appears to be grape juice.

“Hey Cas, that’s uh…wine, by the way.” Dean says hurriedly, taking a sip from his own glass. Taking a sip, he swishes it around in his mouth before swallowing it.

“Is this my mom’s pinot noir?” he asks, and smiles a little when Dean looks confused.

“H-how’d you know that?” Dean asks in return, and Castiel looks down at his plate before answering.

“I uh, well I may have drank her liquor by accident a little while back.” Castiel says, and Dean nods slowly. It’s silent between the two, save for Beyoncé’s sultry voice fading out. The next song that plays is Sam Smith’s Latch and Castiel smiles brightly.

“Yeah, I was listening. ‘I want Latch on iTunes, I’d die without it, meh!’ teen problems.” Dean says, his voice high pitched, attempting to mock Castiel. Which causes him to giggle, embarrassingly high pitched.

“Thank you, Dean. Do you want to say grace?” he asks, and gets a shrug, so he sighs and blesses the table himself.

 

One steak and a glass of wine later, and Castiel’s singing along to Toto’s “Africa.” Forcing Dean to dance with him, which makes Dean switch to a more danceable song. Putting on Prince’s Little Red Corvette, Dean pulls Castiel close, placing a hand on his slim hip and guiding his small hand to Dean’s own shoulder, holding onto it as he sways to the music. One song fades into another, then another, and finally half-way through Girls/Girls/Boys, Castiel has had enough of the waiting.

“Dean…take me to bed, please.” he says in a low, heavy voice. To his surprise, Dean scoops him up bridal style, taking him up the stairs and to the guest bedroom.

 

He knows he should be nervous, but with the pleasant buzz the wine gave him, he’s just…ready. Ready, willing, and waiting. He doesn’t know how, but the music has followed them upstairs, and the sweet sounds of a saxophone fills his ears…and as Dean slides off his pants, a man sings to them about careless whispers, about regret, about dancing. But then Dean’s gruff chuckling takes him out of the music, gives him a reason to open his eyes.

“What, Dean?” he says, lifting his head, and feels himself blush when sees Dean is down to his boxer briefs, the outline of his erection large and obvious.

“Nothing, Cassy. Just the socks…so sexy.” Dean says, rubbing Castiel’s legs, then his thighs. He hadn’t realized it before, too tipsy, but he’s as hard as Dean is.

“Rest your eyes, Cas.” Dean says, and he does. He closes his heavy eyelids, and surrenders to the feeling. He feels Dean, the larger body draping over his own.

“Mmm, _Dean_!” he moans loudly, loving the bites and lick across his throat, down his neck.

 

He knows Castiel will have hickey’s in the morning, but he can’t find a reason to care. Not when Castiel moans so prettily, as he rubs both their clothed cocks together, loving the sweet friction.

 

When Dean takes a lube coated finger and rubs it against his hole, Castiel shudders, loving the feeling, the pressure against him…the world has faded away, leaving just touch and taste; just pleasure.

 

As some raspy voiced man sings of rains from a November sky, Castiel moans. He feels Dean fingers inside him, two of then stretching him almost painfully. But then Dean brushes that spot, and Castiel is gone, he is nothing, just a moaning heap of lust.

 

“Dean, now…” Castiel moans out, and who is he to deny someone pleasure? When he presses the head against Castiel’s warm pucker, he has to bite his lip to keep from shoving inside forcefully. Slowly, he nudges against that tight hole…easing in the tip, praising Castiel for being so good, so damn perfect. And then he’s _in_ , in that tight, tight channel. 

 

He hides his wet face in Dean’s neck, surrendering himself to the pain that works in tandem with the pleasure, letting Dean free him of his innocence.

“Thank you,” Castiel whispers in his ear, and he kisses the boys lips, tenderly, then seeking, hunting for that feeling. His kiss is rough, urgent, needy, as he chases the high, he accepts his fate. As he accepts that this is truly the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I know this is only chapter six, but I wanted the bumpin n grinidin to start already! If this was unsatisfactory, well you chose to read it. LOL! 
> 
> Anyhoo, kudos keep me breathing, comments keep me writing. That whole crossdressing fiasco was a one-time thing, um...anything else? Oh, yeah! I decided to go a more consensual route, and therefore the sex wasn't as graphic, so sorry bout that!
> 
> I can't seem to write good, consensual sex scenes! Ugh! Anyway, I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Is this the end? Who knows, I'm too sleepy to care. Sorry. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yiggity yo, it's ya boy Chex! I'm so sorry it took forever to post this, but some shit happened, I was in the E.R. then moved and drove from Idaho to fucking Iowa! Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter, I slapped it together just for you guys. ;)

_As time moves on, the rain falls, pounding and painful._   
_As time moves on, it crafts me into the only form I can survive in._   
_As time moves on, I am something I cannot recognize, pretending or possibly becoming the only version of me that was once close to you._   
_As time moves on, the earth turns, my eyes burn, my heart aches; just so I can be closer to you once more._

  
He truly cannot comprehend how he wound up in this mess, why he's fallen so far. This makes no sense, why this is where he goes for his happiness. But he's pleasing someone else in the process, and maybe that's all he needs. Pinned between the solid chest of his teacher and a brick wall, breathing shallowly. As his 10th grade teacher, Mr. Ogden, gropes Castiel's silk covered cock, he finds himself...lacking. He can't quite get the pleasure he needs, and he can't figure out why. Grunting, frustrated, he pushes away from his teacher.   
"What's the problem, Cassy?" he asks, looking confused, reaching for Castiel's soft hand.   
"I-I just don't have it, I'm--"   
_Beep! Beep!_ A loud horn cuts him off, headlights illuminating their quite inappropriate situation. The headlights are blinding, the sun already setting, which obscures Castiel's vision when the driver gets out. But he'd recognize those distressed jeans and leather jacket anywhere, but the music of Def Leppard blasting out confirms his suspicions.   
"Just what the _fuck_ is going on here?!" Dean shouts, his '45 in hand, aimed directly at Castiel's teacher.

  
He can't believe his eyes, cannot begin to understand what he's seeing. Castiel, Cas, his baby boy, doing _this_. He doesn't have an issue with Castiel taking on a new side of himself, the whole cross-dressing thing, but just what the _fuck_ is this mess? Castiel, the boy he's now sure he ruined, with his teachers cock in his still slender hands, in an alley, a few blocks from school, where he should be, practicing with his AP classmates and shit. But this, he doesn't know how he got here, how he let the kid he considers his own...get _here_. He doesn't know how the kid slipped out the house in these clothes, the damn Christian Louboutin platform heels, fishnet stockings, fucking _booty_  shorts, skin-tight tank top, and a whores makeover complete with maroon lipstick, too much black eyeliner fanning out to give cat-like effect, and layers of black and gold eye shadow. Castiel truly isn't masculine, but not incredibly feminine either. The boy has a beautiful balance between both genders, but _this_ , what he's turned himself into is...the type of girl Dean would chase in his youth, the typical nail and bail; Castiel's setting himself up for hurt. And Dean doesn't want to lose his son...or daughter, or whatever, but he doesn't voice his affectionate emotions, he can't speak. He's silent as he grabs Castiel by his upper arm, hits his scumbag teacher in the mouth with his gun, and shoves Castiel in the passenger seat of his Impala. Walking over to Castiel's teacher, he spits on him, and crouches down to where the man--he says man loosely--is on the grounding cupping his bleeding mouth.   
"He's a fucking kid, you piece of shit. I suggest you find yourself in another town, or I'll remove you myself." he says, raising his gun quickly just to see that pissant flinch. He quickly gets back in the car and drives off, before he does more damage.

  
Castiel can't say why he's crying, he doesn't know. But Dean coming in, swooping in like some damn vigilante, it hurts more than it helps. Castiel was searching for something, some feeling, some high moment of--  
"Just what the hell were you doing Cas?" Dean grits out, causing Castiel to flinch and scoot closer to the door and further from Dean.   
"I don't know what your talking about," he lies, poorly. Reaching into his rhinestone shoulder bag, Castiel pulls out a lighter and pack of Camels. As soon as he has the cig lit, Dean smacks it from between Castiel's fingers, it landing somewhere on the Impala's floor.   
"You aren't even aloud to smoke, and definitely not in my car." Dean says, making a sharp left down Center Street so Castiel is thrown into the door; forced to put on a seatbelt.   
"Your mother is sick, Cas, and trusts you to be responsible. And this is how you act?" Dean asks, emerald eyes piercing, searching.   
"I uh...um, look Dean, this isn't how I usually--"  
"If you fucking lie, I swear to God--"  
"Alright, I'm sorry! I'm being honest, that whole...older males thing, it's new. I swear," he says, azure eyes sincere.   
"Fine, say I believe you. That doesn't explain _why_ you dress like...this," Dean says, waving his hand at Castiel's outfit.   
He feels his cheeks heat, with the answer that's to come.   
"I...like the attention, the honesty of their actions. The raw need," he says, biting his bottom lip.   
"Why? Do you feed off of it?" Dean asks, voice going low and husky.   
"Maybe, I haven't quite figured it out. I know what I don't like it when they treat me...nicely, if you get--"  
"So you're a masochist!" Dean exclaims, as if he finally understands.   
"What's that exactly?" he asks, confused.   
"It's basically someone who gets off on their own pain, because their dominant likes it." Dean explains, making a face of disgust.   
"I assume you don't like that," Castiel says, turning to look out the window.   
"No, I don't want  _you_  getting into that. You could get hurt, badly." Dean states, voice tight. And then a light suddenly clicks on in Castiel's mind.   
"You don't like it when _other_  people hurt me, that's it, isn't it?" he asks, folding his arms and nodding. And Dean's flushed cheeks confirm his thoughts.   
"It doesn't matter what I want or like, you can't walk around like a hooker, skip school, and break the rules, Cas." Dean states, voice firm and a bit pained. So, Castiel chooses his next words wisely.   
"Maybe, if I was reminded my place, taught a lesson, I wouldn't break the rules anymore." he proposes, and sees the moment Dean catches on. His stepfather excels, speeding down their street into the awaiting garage.

  
He understands _exactly_  what Castiel is asking for, and he can't do it. Can't start up this side of their relationship again, not now; not when Anna's sick. One day she's fine, the next she passes out from a headache, seemed like nothing. But when she passes out a few more times, has several intense and unbearable migraines, they see a doctor. A walnut sized tumor had formed, residing far too close to her memory banks or whatever; he'd zoned out when he heard the love of his life was soon to be departing from him. Inoperable, that's the file she resides in, so she stays home. Sick, withering away in front of them. So, when Dean drags Castiel out of the car by his fragile wrist, he feels no guilt. Only rage, cold contempt.

  
He still has Castiel by the wrist when he peaks in their bedroom, seeing Anna resting peacefully, wheezing but peaceful. As he shoves Castiel in his room, the youth looks...anxious, like he's anticipating something yet afraid of what it may be. But Dean doesn't follow behind him, he just sends his stepson to his room. Closing the door, sliding down  to rest on the floor, Dean shudders. It hurts, that he can't have what's on a silver platter of pleasure, and that his heart belongs to someone who'll soon take it with them to the grave. Before he loses himself in his thoughts, he hears Castiel start up his radio, not too loud to disturb Anna, but loud enough to be heard clearly. The melancholy sound of a piano starts, then a  young but strong voice begins to sing; full of pain, full of...loss. Opening Castiel's door, he sees the boy in nothing but a chemise. As the lady sings beautifully, he guides his stepson to the bathroom.

  
_Your neighbors were screaming, I don't have a key for downstairs._

  
Wetting a rag with warm water, Dean sits Castiel on the toilet seat, moving his raven locks out of the way, he wipes away the makeup; the eyeshadow, the eyeliner.

  
_So I punched up the buzzers, hoping you wouldn't be there._

  
As he cleans off the makeup, he sees the boy he once knew start to appear, shine through the mess...the chaos. A little light in his sapphire eyes.

  
_And now my heads hurting, you say I always get my own way._

  
As he washes the boys face, he smiles down at him, seeing the sweet innocence reappear once more. As he has Castiel stand in front of the mirror, Castiel sees some semblance of himself too, some long forgotten boy.

  
_But you were in the shower when I got there, and I wanted to stay, but I got nothin' to say._

  
Sliding the straps of the chemise of his boy's shoulders, he lets it fall to the floor, and he pulls off the thong that's under it, letting it too fall to the floor.

  
_You so beautiful, before today. And then I heard what you say, man that was ugly._

  
Grabbing a plain white tee and some boxer briefs, Dean runs a shower for his boy, stripping off his own clothing as well. Pulling Castiel into the warm running water, he presses his chest to his son's soft back.

  
 _The monschino bra you bought me last Christmas, put it in the box, put it in the box._  
Frank's in there, I don't care; put it in the box, put it in the box.   
Just take it, take the box, take the box.

  
As Castiel's shoulders shake, as his body shudders with the strength of his sobs, his son cries out his sins onto his father's chest, Dean holds him through it, letting them both be cleansed.

  
_Just take it, take the box, take the box._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were expecting sex, too bad, also I lied about the cross dressing sitch 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, not sure if I should continue this story or not, but depending upon you lovely folk's review, I may or may not let this run on. Oh, and Castiel is going to be sickeningly innocent here folks.
> 
> P.S. Comments and kudos are what motivate me to write, so do the damn thang!


End file.
